


As Lovely As She

by JunieBug



Series: Spring Marathon Ficlets [6]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunieBug/pseuds/JunieBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he held his daughter his world stopped. It was like nothing else mattered but the tiny, perfect little human in his arms.</p><p>Frank watches his daughter grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Lovely As She

The first time Frank met her it felt like the wind got knocked right out of him. 

His knees grew weak and he thought his heart would stop right then and there. Suddenly she was everything, the whole world and nothing else.

“Would you like to hold your daughter sir?” 

The first time he held his daughter his world stopped. It was like nothing else mattered but the tiny, perfect little human in his arms. 

He never thought he could love anyone as much as he loved…

Frank looks over to Laurel. She’s his hero and if he didn’t worship her before, he most certainly does now. 

It’s like every piece of his life, every messed up part, has come together with his little family. 

And this memory, of his perfect little girl, was gonna stick with him forever. 

Even when Maisie cried nonstop for no reason in the middle of the night, waking both him and Laurel up. Or when she purposefully took her crayons and drew all over their walls at their new house. Or when she decided to knock her sister off of the swing set in their backyard when she was 6 years old. 

No, Frank always went back to the moment he first met his little Maisie. 

She was quiet, patient, kind but short-tempered and a fireball of energy- had the eyes of a daydreamer and her mother and the mind to match. 

Maisie was the most like Laurel between her siblings- it was as if Laurel was just copied and pasted and made into her. 

Which scared the living hell out of him, especially right now. 

Maisie’s 15 years old now, dress too short, and makeup way too much on her face. Frank thinks he’s about to have an aneurysm. 

And he knows he will as soon as the boy coming to pick her up for her first date rolls up in a motorcycle.  

Before he can say anything, Laurel comes in saving the day as always. “Don’t you think that’s not the right thing to wear on a motorcycle, honey?” 

Frank sees the fight building up in her, the protest forming in her mouth, ready to spew out. He’s seen it before from her, her sisters, and Laurel- all angry and unrelenting. 

But just as quickly as it’s formed it disappears just like that.

 “Fine, I’ll change.” And just like that she’s up the stairs. Frank doesn’t do much dictating around the house, the girls run his life; each of them have him wrapped around their fingers no matter what.

Laurel complains that he’s too soft on the girls but he sees the way she smiles when he breaks down to give their youngest an extra cookie for dessert or pays for his two eldest to go get their nails done for a school dance. 

He’s a softy for every single one of them.

A few minutes later, and a stern talking to with the boy who was taking his daughter out on her first date, Maisie runs down the stairs. 

She’s changed into a flowy top and high waisted shorts, age appropriate enough for Frank. “Be home by 11.” He says it as strictly as possible but Frank knows he’s being dramatic. He watches them leave and Laurel sidles up beside him, linking her arm through his. 

“Thought you weren’t gonna let her leave after you saw her.” She teases him good heartedly. 

“Please, if she’s anything like you, and she is, she’d probably would’ve snuck out.” He answers her, teasing back. 

“We would’ve caught her though.” She muses before placing a kiss on his shoulder and eventually resting her head on it. 

“Our baby’s all grown up.” Laurel adds and Frank knows it’s supposed to sound like a little joke but he can’t help but hear the strain in her voice when she says it. 

“We did good, ‘sides we got two more to worry about.” He kisses the top of her head before they head over to the living room.

Sure his little girl has grown up, but she’s still perfect. 


End file.
